1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to a method and an apparatus for detecting a semiconductor device property.
2. Background
The known method for measuring the chip temperature or thermal resistance of a semiconductor device (e.g. light-emitting diode) is very time-consuming. In recent years, the heat flux per unit area of the device is continuously increasing. Therefore, how to accurately measure the chip temperature or thermal resistance of the device has been one of the main bases for determining the device lifetime and reliability.
According to the international standard method regulated by Joint Electron Device Engineering Council (JEDEC), for the measurement of the chip temperature and thermal resistance of a semiconductor device, it is required to obtain the relationship between voltages and temperatures of the device, which is also called a temperature sensitive parameter (TSP). The temperature sensitive parameter is obtained by measuring the device voltages at different equilibrium temperatures with a control device, so that a large amount of time cost is spent.
According to the stipulation, since significant amounts of resource and time are spent for the TSP measurement, the TSP is only measured by the manufacturer in the research and development (R&D) stage and serves as the specification of the R&D model of the product. However, the yield and stability issues are certainly present in the process. The manufacturer currently is not able to conduct a full or batch inspection for factory default devices, so that the semiconductor devices (e.g. light-emitting diodes) suffer from the low yield and insufficient reliability.